


Grief

by ddagent



Series: The Princess and the Spinner Volumes [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Character Death, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumpelstiltskin is the only one Ruby can talk to. A tag for 2.10 set in the Dark!Belle verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy spoilers for 2.10! 
> 
> I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters, or its settings - all belongs to the lovely folks at ABC.
> 
> This is just a little something I was thinking about after the episode. Hope you all enjoy it! : )

Rumpelstiltskin locked up Archie's office with a heavy sigh and turned towards the front door. Through the window he could see Ruby looking out onto the road. Taking hold of Pongo's leash, he stepped outside and rested a hand upon the poor girl's shoulder. She jumped from the touch but thankfully relaxed when she saw it was only him and Pongo. "So I guess you're taking care of him, huh."

 

He nodded dumbly, reaching over to pet Pongo's head. "I love dogs. I used to have a couple, back in our world. You could take him if you want. I know how much Arch...I know how much you like Pongo."

 

Ruby nodded, wrapping her arms around herself. For all his work with Archie over the last couple of months Rumpelstiltskin still wasn't very good at talking to people. Belle could talk to anyone, about anything. Even Jefferson and Victor were better with people than he was. Now, though, he needed to try. For Ruby's sake. He believed his friend would want that.

 

"I was planning to walk home, get some dinner started for me and Belle. Would you like to walk with me for a bit?" Surprisingly she joined him in his walk, Pongo padding along in front of them. The dog knew something was wrong, could sense it. After all, the whole town was in mourning. None more so than the girl beside him.

 

They had just passed the bakery when Ruby broke their silence. "I needed to talk to somebody, and I figured you would be the best person to talk to. No one else knows. Snow doesn’t - before the curse we weren't that close and after...well we've barely seen each other. Granny figured it out after we all had dinner that time. I just needed to talk to somebody who loved him as much as I did."

 

Rumpelstiltskin stopped and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in for a hug. She clung to him, crying into his neck. Belle had told him about their courtship before the curse - how Ruby was sure she wasn't good enough and how Archie felt the same. He had been there as they tackled their new curse: the one over this town and Ruby's own. He had seen hope for his relationship with Belle through theirs. But now there would be no picnic lunches in the office or walks in the forest or milkshakes after Granny's had closed. There would just be a grave and a heart broken in two.

 

With her face buried in his neck, clinging to him for comfort, Ruby mumbled something against his skin. "I know from Snow that there are potions that can make your heart hurt less. That can make you forget. Could Belle make one for me? _Please._ I can't bear this."

 

"Oh sweet Ruby," Rumpelstiltskin pushed her away only to brush the tears from her cheeks. She looked so lost and so alone. "Forgetting one's True Love is not an answer. It's merely an escape. I'm sure Snow told you about the ill effects it had on her. Grief is powerful, all consuming. But you can survive it."

 

Ruby snorted, once again pulling her body in on itself. She looked like she wanted to crawl away from the world. "You know this? You've been through this pain?"

 

He nodded, trying to ignore the tears welling up in his own eyes. "I had a son, back in our world. Bae. He was recruited to the Ogre Wars and they _butchered_ him. That's actually how I met Belle. She helped me through, helped me realise that there was something else for me in the world. And you have people who care about you Ruby. You've got me, and Belle and Jefferson and Victor, And of course you have Granny and the Charming family. We can't lose you Ruby. We can't lose you as well."

 

The brunette nodded and they continued silently down the paths of Storybrooke. Never in a thousand years would he ever have dreamed of such a place. Never in a thousand years would he have dreamed of the life he had now. A woman he loved, friends who cared about him. A best friend who was teaching him about the world. Well, a best friend who had been.  As they walked further into the suburban areas of Storybrooke, Ruby's tears seemed to dry. The good memories of Archie seemed to be flooding her mind. As they should.

 

Eventually they made it to Belle's place. There was a light on in the sitting room window and from the street Rumpelstiltskin could see Belle lost in a book. She looked _beautiful._ After a few minutes of staringhe finally tore his eyes from his love and returned his attention to Ruby. "Would you like to come in for dinner? I'm making roast beef. More than enough for three. Or five if Jefferson and Victor join us."

 

Ruby seemed to think it over, but eventually she just shook her head. "No. Thank you, though. I should probably get back to Granny's."

 

Rumpelstiltskin nodded before offering the leash to Ruby. "Why don't you take Pongo? Jefferson will just try and put him in a top hat anyway."

 

She laughed and took the leash, her knuckles tightening over the thin lead. "Thank you Rumpelstiltskin. I'll guess I'll see you soon. Say hi to Belle for me."

 

"I will."

 

He watched her walk down the street, talking to Pongo as she did. It was for the best. As much as he would like to take care of Pongo, Ruby needed the company more. Sighing to himself, Rumpelstiltskin walked up the steps to his new front door. He didn't even manage to put his key in the lock before Belle had it open and was flinging her arms around him.

 

Her embrace was tight. He hadn't realised just how much he needed her touch until she was wrapped around him. "I'm sorry Rumpel."

 

He kissed her hair, his hands trembling as they ran down her curls. "I love you," he whispered, needing to desperately say the words.

 

She smiled at him as she pulled him back into their home. "I love you too."

 

After a long, deep kiss, Rumpel left Belle to read and he went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. As he put the ingredients out on the table, Rumpelstiltskin finally remembered the small box in his coat pocket. He hadn't wanted Ruby or the Charmings to find it. After all Archie had been keeping it as a surprise until he had found the right time to ask. It was a _beautiful_ ring. He fingered the band as he looked out onto his own love, his own beautiful Belle. Maybe he could find a use for it after all. It was what Archie would have wanted, for him to be happy.

 

Still holding the ring, Rumpelstiltskin slid to the floor and wept for his lost friend. 


End file.
